The Boy Who Murdered Love
by StockinCutie
Summary: (Two Shot !) I always did love you, Naru. But why, why do you love her more then me? I try confessing so many times, only to be rejected by the same thing. I want you two to be happy, please... Just, forget about me.. The cheerful assistant. (Like the image cover? I worked hard on it!)
1. Chapter 1

_You're the boy who murdered love_

I walked inside the office, and outside, where I spotted Naru and Masako happily chatting away.

_You're the boy who murdered love  
Cold hands and a heart of stone  
You're a midas in reverse  
You're the king of pain and hurt  
And the stars turn into fire  
And the roses change from red to black  
You encourage my desire, then you put the arrow in my back, and I'm_

All of a sudden, I saw them fall on each other, and they pulled into a tight embrace, they, kissed...

_Shot, shot, shot, shot, shot like a bullet  
Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop oh you love it  
No, no, no, no, no now you've done it oh  
You're the boy who murdered love, love, love, love, love, love  
You're the boy who murdered love_

I couldn't stop the over flowing tears coming from my cheeks. "Naru..." I whispered, running back in your cabin to sob, and make sure they didn't hear you.

_You're the thief of innocence  
You're a tainted cherry tree  
There's a mark upon your skin  
Where your heart once used to be  
You're a sinner with no soul  
You're the nearly was I never had  
You're an angel I was told, then you put the arrow in my back, and I'm_

I ran up to Naru, and smiled. "Good Morning!" I greeted. "You're up early, what's the occasion?" "I don't know if I should be offended or flattered" "Offended" he answered plainly. "How sweet..." you mumbled, twitching your eyes. At that moment, Masako came inside the office with the both of you. "Hi everyone!" she smiled cheerfully. That smile, made me sick to the core of my tongue. Masako went on her tippy toes and kissed Naru on the cheek, smack dab in my face, and she deepened it every time I tried to glance away.

_Shot, shot, shot, shot, shot like a bullet  
Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop oh you love it  
No, no, no, no, no now you've done it oh  
You're the boy who murdered love, love, love, love, love, love  
You're the boy who murdered love, love, love, love, love, love  
You're the boy who murdered love_

It was a case, I wandered myself over to the spirit group. I ignored the yells I was getting, and tried my best to protect them. I love them so much, I care for them so much. I want Naru to be happy. Really happy. I smiled, in a protective stance over the couple, as the spirit was going to attack me. I still ignored the screams of horror I was getting, some full of anxiety, others full of worry. I don't care, I want them to be happy.

_Shot, shot, shot, shot, shot like a bullet  
Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop oh you love it  
No, no, no, no, no now you've done it oh  
You're the boy who murdered love, love, love, love, love, love  
You're the boy who murdered love, love, love, love, love, love  
You're the boy who murdered love, love, love, love, love, love_

Oliver Davis, Masako HaraI'm happy at my last moment of time, you were still together. Please, live on...

_You're the boy who murdered love_


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This was once an Attack on Titan two shot. Pardon~ **

**So **

**Petra: Masako**

**Eren = Monk**

**Mai = Reader**

**Levi = Naru**

**Just in case I made mistakes**

Mai Taniyama. Innocent, cute, and most of all~ her smile.

Cue the angelic choir.

Beautiful yet average brown hair. Her eyes glimmer when she gives an idea or a smile. And her figure was absolutely stunning.

Many people liked her, but sadly, she already had her eyes set on someone. Someone, who would probably never return the feelings.

Kazuya Shibuya, a.k.a Naru

Why NOT to like him? I mean seriously the guy is annoying and yet his abs is like god forbids a 6 pack. It's a possibility. Bad Mai for thinking thoughts!

Yes, Mai didn't even realize her feelings for him at last minute hope, the time she realized was when she noticed him spending time _away _from her. INSTEAD, he spends time with a certain girl, Masako Hara. What was NOT to like about her? In fact, if she wasn't your best friend, there would be war to see which was liked the most.

Masako, was basically a sister to Mai. A very kind sister. But things don't work as planned now does it? No there won't be yandere. No there won't be choices. Once fate has you in a lock-neck...

**_You're going to have to go drastic to get out of it. Even if that means your own life._**

...

Mai had tried at least once or twice to say 'I love you' to her Corporal. And every single time, she was rejected.

WHY?

Because he always replied with 'Love is nonsense' or something

"'Nonsense' my rear!" Mai yelled as she jumped on her bed. "You like Masako, don't you...Naru" she mumbled sadly as she crouched in the corner and gave a long sigh. "Today there's going to be a big party, I don't know why but..." She laid down by her side, still hugging her knees and in position.

"I have a bad feeling about it" she continued to whine.

...!...!...

9:00 PM... Mai sat on the grass, with her normal clothes on, looking at the moon and staring at the reflection of the lake. She has been quite stressed out with work and honestly just wants to relax and breath for just a few, even if it was just for a glimpse. She quietly thought of when she first had a rejection.

_"I, like you...a lot..." she mumbled, quietly blushing. The silence was thick but Levi finally spoke. "Who do you really love?" Naru rejected, coldly. "What...?" Mai's eyes widened_

Mai did wonder, why he got so...heartbroken? Maybe he was just mad at something... But he hardly even speaks. Her eyes were closed and she was sucked in thinking but she had the feeling 'someone' was looking at her from above.

"Monk, if you're going to stare, at least TELL me" Mai barked at the boy who was indeed staring. "Sorry sorry! But you seemed so calm, I couldn't help it. You're going to be late for the party you know" Monk shrugged. "What IS the party about?" She asked, curiously. "Masako and Naru has gotten married! An engagement party!" Bam, shot in the heart.

You know, when you don't want to see someone for so long, and if you do, you feel as if you're going to die...

Yes~ Mai was feeling that exact way, every single moment Monk gushed about the party, a shard of her heart fell. Her skin was becoming pale of worry, and her eyes were so lifeless, it resembled a dead fish. "[Mai?" Monk snapped her out. "I'm not going, sorry! I just don't feel good, sleepy maybe~" She smiled at the man and skipped away, leaving him confused.

...

A single day has passed, Mai had awaken, and just remembered there was a case today. "I don't want to go..." she dropped a pillow on her face and muffled. Dead, is the best way to describe how she felt, and she would gladly accept that fact. "I don't want to go, I don't want to go" she repeated over and over, slowly loosing her sanity. "I don't want, to go!" she screamed in horror as the insanity finally took over. But who was to listen to her? After all, the girl who _used _to be her roommate was already with another man named Levi.

"I think...I think I might throw up..." She began to gag insanely and hyperventilate. No one knew this about her, but she has some extreme issues with her health which is not very good. But this, this was just your average 19 year old girl, going through an emotional break down. The door burst open to reveal Masako and of course, her husband. "Mai I didn't see you at the party- Oh my!" she gasped as she ran towards Mai, who was on the floor, clutching her stomach and breathing heavily. "What's going on?" Naru asked. Oh his voice only made her scream in agony. "Are you sure you want to go on the case?" Masako's worries made Mai look up at her, spit drooling from each side of her mouth. "Yes...Yes I want to go. I want to support..." She lied, she just wanted to die at that point, but yes, she wants to support in any way she can.

"Okay...Let me go get your medicine" Masako stood and ran out the room, leaving Naru and Mai there, quiet. "When the hell were you going to tell me you had a disease with you?" Naru scoffed at her, her quietly somewhat dead body. Of course, she wasn't dead but I'm sure she's going to loose it in 5...4...3...2...1.. "SHUT UP, AND GET OUT OF MY CABIN" She yelled. Naru, however, did not leave and just rested his back on the wall. "Jealous, much?" he smirked and Mai stayed silent. "I want to, support my friends. But you, I don't know anymore" Truth be heard, she really was confused on how she felt toward him. "Time to move on, Mai" Naru stated the facts that was well known for a damn long time now. "No shit Sherlock" Mai blankly said. At that moment Masako entered with a glass of water and pills in her hand.

"Like a sister as always, Masako let's go. Mai isn't a child, she could do this herself" Naru turned and began to walk. "Can you, Mai?" Masako verified this by me nodding. She stood and left me, all alone again. "I don't want to go but...do I have a choice?" she laughed maniacally. _"Watashi wa kureijīmētoru" _she said quietly. It means, I'm crazy.

...

They were out on a case and already encountered titans. Mai was in watching from the monitor and an abnormal spirit was coming. "Mai, stay here and don't move" Naru instructed and she did so. "Prepare to take down the spirit" Naru smirked. However, Mai went down stairs to encounter the spirit "Where are you going?!" John yelled at her. She ignored all the screams she was hearing and headed toward the forest.

"I want to see them again" She mumbled to herself. "I want to see my best friend, and the one I love, together again" her eyes showed no emotion, she stared blankly straight ahead and finally saw her friends, Masako included.

"What? Mai what are you doing here?" Monk yelled at Mai.

"I got here on purpose" She answered truthfully as she pulled out her charms. "Wait what? What are you doing? Don't do anything reckless!" He warned her sharply but she ignored and saw the strong spirit. MI could not allow it to hurt her friends, specifically Naru and Masako. She ran over to the spirit "Masako...Naru..." she looked at them through the monitor, smiling sadly. "I...don't want to die...I want to live, and be near you" [Mai laughed. "But, I don't think my heart can take this much longer" she finally admitted. "I loved Naru, and did my best. But here's the end of the rode for me, well, probably" She winked at the couple and gave a giggle. Naru didn't say the 'Mai, I don't love you' crap. Instead, he replied angrily "What the hell are you planning, Mai?!" Naru yelled and she laughed some more. "Nothing~!" she cooed, and was about to attack.

She mumbled something that was hard to decipher, but Naru knew full well what she said.

"Thank you very much..." he ran down stairs and towards her but he knew that he won't make it. "Get back here, that's an order!" Naru shouted toward the girl who was in the spirit's grasp. It lifted it's hands up and prepared to slam Mai's body down but before that happened Naru already swooped her away. "idiot!" He screamed at her as she just smiled some more.

"Stop smiling! It's not as pretty as it used to be! Stop it! You're planning something, aren't you?!" Naru must have been loosing it because it's not everyday you get an order to stop smiling. But indeed, she was planning something. "Sorry~" She cooed as she slipped out of Naru's tight hold, and towards the spirit which was trying to attack Naru again. But, the spirit made a giant hand, and slammed her against the floor

"No..." he loomed in over her but it was too late, the sound of her back bone cracking was so loud, the whole SPR heard it. It was impossible NOT to hear it. Naru ran toward the girl, she had her arms and legs spread out and tears streaming her eyes, over her cheeks and down to her neck. "Why did you do that?!" Naru crouched down by her and was beyond pissed off. She still had that goofy smile of hers plastered on. "WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" he shouted at her. Masako soon came and was panicking.

Slowly, her eyes began to lower. "Hey, Naru, am I dying?" she whispered, loosing every bit of feeling in her. Eyes still lifeless, and her breathing became slower and slower. "She needs proper medical help...Miss Hara!" Naru was obviously more worried then anyone else. Masako slowly shook her head, looking down. "You aren't dying, not yet, and not ever!" He reassured but Mai knew the truth, she was slipping away from life. Masako stood and ran to the others but Naru just sat there, not knowing what to do. "I am dying, aren't I?" she gave a weak smile and reached her bloody hand toward him. He took hold of it and leaned in toward, and gave a slight kiss right on her lips. Right after that she began laughing, and crying. "He kissed me! He kissed me! Oliver Davis kissed me!" she frolicked happily. "I wanted to make sure, you guys lived, I don't want my best best friend and her very handsome husband dying, now do I?! she gave a grin. Naru just stared in shock, how can she be so happy when she's about to die? "Why am I so happy is what you're probably thinking, especially when I'm about to die. I'm just happy that you really did like me! Not love, but at least show some affection!" Her eyes became wary and it was just an inch away from closing but Levi shook her shoulders back and forth. "Don't you dare, don't you dare close your eyes, Mai... Mai!" "I'm sorry, but my duty as a assistant is over now..." She placed her hand on her head and weakly saluted.

"Mai"

...

_He really did, at least, respect me? Nah...it was more of like. Am I dead now? Maybe I am..._

Mai slowly opened her eyes, and her back was in pain. "Don't stand, or sit up" a cold voice from the sidelines warned her. "Naru...am I dead?" she tilted her head in a klutz like way. "No dummy, you're back in your cabin" Naru insulted. Sudden tears fell from my eyes. "Fractured back" he said. "I know I know, I'm just happy that you're with me, even if you're married" She turned her neck at a confused Naru. "About that, 'married'?" Naru crossed his arms. "Monk and I wanted to see how you are when you're jealous, but this is certainly not what I expected" ...Silence...

"WHAT?!" She yelled, shooting up. But then slowly and quietly laid back down due to the pain. "The party, was for me, planning to confess..." he mumbled. "Confess? To who?" She really is dumb. "To you, stupid!" he yelled.

Another silence...

"Don't even have to tell me twice" she ignored all the pain and sat up to hug Naru by the neck, which caused him to fall back on his chair and Mai following after. "Hee! Hee! I love you too!" she laughed happily. Naru twitched his eye brows, but you could see his lips curl into a smile.


End file.
